Episode 8
' Code Lyoko Evolution Episode 8-Divide and Conquer ' Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Xana, Jeremie, or any other characters. Also I do not own Halo. ' '''Claimer: I do own Graham, the OverShell (Graham's vehicle) and Zora, and Maelstrom (the last two will appear later on.) ' '''And now without further ado, I present, Code LyOkO EvOuLuTiOn episode 8! #103 Divide and Conquer Theme Song: Here we are, going far, to save all that we love; If we give, all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world; Today, make Evil go away! Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all. Code Lyoko, be there when you call! Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall. Code Lyoko, stronger after all! Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all. Code Lyoko, be there when you call. Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall. Code Lyoko, stronger after all! ' '''Shows Graham, William, Odd, and Ulrich playing B-Ball. Jeremie is watching them, looking a little bored. Aelita and Yumi are being cheerleaders for the game. Graham and William are on one team, while Odd and Ulrich are on the other one. ' '''Graham: Jeremie, you should really try playing! It's fun! Jeremie: But I-''' '''Ulrich: Come on, it's fun! Aelita: I'll cheer for you Jeremie. Yumi: I'm getting tired of cheering anyway. I was thinking about joining Team Kiwi but then it wouldn't be fair because they'd have more people than Team Shadow. Please Jeremie? I don't wanna play against a team that only has 2 players when we have 3. Please? Odd: She's right. Besides, you never stop to have fun. You even looked bored when you took Aelita to the prom. Jeremie closes his laptop. ''' '''Jeremie: Fine. So basically you just try to get the ball and get it inside the hoop? And do I have to dribble? Odd: Double Yep. By the way, Einstein, I never knew you were so naïve when it comes to B-Ball. It's like Aelita when it comes to deer. She got me so excited that day, and come to find out, it was just a log. ''' '''Aelita: (Sniffling) I'm not stupid. Odd: I didn't say you were. ' '''Aelita: Well at least Jeremie isn't as naïve at B-Ball as Graham is to Physics. I'm still trying to get him to understand the difference between a proton and a crouton. ' 'Graham: There's a difference? ' 'They play. Screen flashes to show Lyoko. Xana has activated a tower. One of Xana's spectres comes out and it transforms into Odd. Shows the next day. ' 'Jeremie: Hey where's Odd? ' 'Ulrich: He said he was going to go to the pet-store and buy Kiwi a toy. He said he'd be back in an-' 'Xana-Odd: Hey. I'm back. ' 'Ulrich: Where've you been? I have a date with Yumi but I told her I couldn't do it until after we played Halo. ' 'Xana-Odd: Okay, I'll go apologize to her for you. ' '''Ulrich: Ok… Xana Odd goes over to the hallway. Ulrich follows him because he thinks Odd is joking. Xana Odd walks up to Yumi and starts to make out with her. Ulrich is hurt and he walks away to his dorm. Xana Odd goes behind a corner and shape shifts to look like Graham. Xana-Graham walks up to Aelita and kisses her. Jeremie walks in on them and storms off to the factory, crying. Xana-Graham transforms into Ulrich and then goes to Sissi. Xana-Ulrich makes out with her while Yumi is watching. Shows Jeremie inside the factory. Later that day….. Jeremie: (Sulking) I can't believe my best friend made out with my girl right in front of me…..wait. Graham wouldn't do that. Unless…. Jeremie gets on the Supercomputer. Jeremie: Just as I thought! Xana! ''' '''Jeremie calls Graham. Graham: I can't believe you stole my term paper! I'm gonna flunk physics! It took Aelita forever to get me to understand…..and now I'm gonna flunk….so let me guess, you called me so you can keep accusing me of kissing her…I don't know what low-down, disgusting person ever told you to prank me like this, but I did not kiss Aelita. I admit, she's pretty, but I have a crush on Millie. Not to mention that Aelita is technically your girlfriend and you are my best friend, and I've never kissed my best friend's girlfriend. Ever! Jeremie: Graham, it was Xana. He's using a clone to divide us. Get to the factory. And make sure you bring Aelita. Graham: Ok. I've got Aelita. Coming to the factory now. Screen flashes to show Graham and Aelita in Ice Sector. Jeremie: Here's the ice sector! Tower should be a while away…..take care of Aelita! Graham: I will! Umm, Einstein, we have a problem! Jeremie: What? Graham: It starts with an M and ends with a -100 life point effect! ''' '''Jeremie: Keep the Megatank away from Aelita…..she means too much to me….wait a second…..I'm getting strong readings….the polymorphic clone has accidently opened a secret file…..I'll try to hack into it to terminate it…..its name is . Get to the tower while I figure this out. Graham: Alright! ' '''Graham and Aelita destroy the megatank, but are approached by a group of Bloks. Graham takes them out, but is thrown into the Digital Sea. Aelita starts to panic when Graham rises up on the OverBike. ' 'Jeremie: I programmed the OverBike to save him. ' '''Graham: Thanks, Jer! Jeremie: Your welcome, Captain Idiot. I wouldn't have had to save your butt if you hadn't gotten yourself tossed into the Digital Sea. ''' '''Graham starts blushing. Aelita deactivates the tower. Jeremie returns to the past but the file opens and a strange being pops out from the school. Zora: I'm free! Franz Hopper shall be mine! Xana, your day has come! End credits roll.